


Не напарники

by innokentya



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: "Мы напарники". — "Нет. Мы намного больше. Мы люди, которые любят друг друга. Так было всегда".Сборник AU и не!AU драбблов по Джоанлоку.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 7





	1. CoffeeShop!AU

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнения с собственного OTP Challenge, который все еще пытаюсь довести до конца. 
> 
> Драбблы между собой не связаны, предупреждения к каждому — в примечаниях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CoffeeShop!AU. Милота, доброта и обычное Шерлоковское поведение.  
> Авторский коллаж к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/14/2dc340e674527b826c05d77cb53d2a78.png

— Здра…

— Черный чай с молоком.

— …ствуйте. Извините, но мы готовим исключительно кофе. Может быть, вы выберете что-нибудь на свой вкус из представленного ассортимента?

Клиент напротив хмурится, пристально изучая почему-то не меню, а саму Джоан, отчего та чувствует, как к щекам приливает краска.

— Черный чай с молоком, — после нескольких секунд молчаний упрямо повторяет он, барабаня пальцами по стойке. Для пущей убедительности он тут же добавляет: — Пожалуйста.

— Но мистер… — пытается снова объяснить Джоан, как ее совершенно невоспитанно перебивают:

— Вы сами пили чай пару часов назад. Ваша смена, похоже, началась в десять утра, и с тех пор вы не отлучались из вашего заведения. Следовательно, у вас имеется в запасах чай.

Джоан ошарашенно хлопает ресницами, пялясь на явно довольного собой мужчину:

— Откуда вы…

— Черный чай с молоком, — отрезает тот, кидая на стойку мятую купюру. — Сдачи не нужно, я буду за вон тем столиком у окна. Сделайте мой заказ побыстрее, я, как и любой уважающий себя англичанин, привык в это время пить чай. — Уже уходя к облюбованному им месту, он поворачивает к Джоан голову: — А себе выберите напиток на свой вкус. Думаю, небольшой перерыв пойдет вам на пользу.

Джоан немного в шоке, ужасе и смятении одновременно. А еще она чертовски заинтригована.

Именно поэтому, передав оставшихся клиентов напарнице, она идет в комнату для персонала, где заваривает чай по маминому рецепту. В чашку странного незнакомца она добавляет несколько капель молока.

Джоан искренне надеется, что это чаепитие пройдет весьма интересно.

Она не ошибается. С Шерлоком Холмсом не может быть по-другому.


	2. Light colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light colors. Не!AU зарисовка из повседневной жизни Шерлока и Джоан.   
> Авторский коллаж к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/14/d141f0cacfea5b03f8dea3d53a7a808a.png

Взрослые мужчины — самые малые дети во всей Вселенной. А если они до кучи еще и обижены на что-то или кого-то, так милее картины вовсе не сыщешь.

— Сиди ровно, мне нужно вытащить жало, — с напускным недовольством говорит Джоан, поднося пинцет на ужасающе близкое к лицу Шерлока расстояние. Она может поклястся, что на мгновение в его взгляде мелькает что-то похожее на страх, но у нее есть дела поважнее.

— Ты уверена, что нам нужно это делать? — едва бормочет Шерлок, у которого щека раздулась практически вдвое. — Я еще не успел до конца изучить действие пчелиного яда на свой организм.

— Удивлена, что ты не сделал этого раньше, — вздыхает Джоан, хватая его за плечо и сжимая пальцы чуть крепче, чем следует — это так, профилактика, на всякий случай. Хотя, естественно, если Шерлок захочет удрать, ей вряд ли удастся его остановить.

— Раньше у меня такого не наблюдалось! Но твоя тезка смогла меня удивить! — в голосе Шерлока можно расслышать неприкрытое восхищение, и, кто-нибудь, пошлите Джоан терпения, потому что ее собственные запасы уже давно на исходе. — Ты понимаешь, что в ее яде может содержаться какое-то дополнительное вещество…

— Которое уже уничтожено действием антибиотика, который я тебе ввела, чтобы снять отек, — прищурившись, рубит Джоан. Изловчившись, она все же цепляет краешек жала пинцетом: — Ну вот и все. Больше шума, чем дела. Пациент может быть свободен.

В комнате мало вещей, так что смиренный вздох Шерлока подхватывает эхо, унося его в самые дальние уголки.

— Ты навсегда останешься доктором, Ватсон. Это диагноз.

Улыбку сдержать просто невозможно.

— А ты навсегда останешься человеком, ищущим приключения на пятую точку. Думаешь, у тебя получится выжить без медика под рукой?

Фыркающий Шерлок с опухшей щекой — зрелище, достойное обложки какого-нибудь детского журнала. Джоан закусывает губу, чтобы не смеяться вслух.

— Но я ведь как-то прожил больше трех десятков лет! — это возражение даже звучит несерьезно. Впрочем, ответ Джоан, пожалуй, не намного лучше.

— Тебе не кажется, что ключевое слово — «как-то»?

По секрету говоря, взрослые женщины — тоже те еще дети. Но разве в этом кто-нибудь признается?


	3. Dark!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!AU, где Джоан – вымышленный друг Шерлока. Ангст, драма, болюшка.  
> «ничего страшнее тюрьмы твоей головы никогда с тобой не случится» ©
> 
> Авторский коллаж к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/19/65e3928594b4f3469e42eb797dc7130c.png

Она появляется в его жизни внезапно — не давая к себе привыкнуть, не позволяя сказать «нет», не приближаясь к нему на расстояние ближе вытянутой руки.

Она шаркает по полу старыми домашними тапочками, обожает растянутые футболки с дурацкими рисунками и надписями, а еще совершенно по-детски выпячивает нижнюю губу, когда сердится.

Она владеет магическим искусством утреннего перевоплощения из заспанного лесного чудовища в бизнес-леди за десять минут, проведенных в ванной, безупречно ходит на высоких каблуках и абсолютно точно ненавидит на них бегать.

Она схватывает все на лету — учится самообороне, вскрыванию дверных и не только замков, искусству лести и обмана, взамен помогая ему понимать, слушать и сопереживать.

Она умеет укорять одним только взглядом, недовольно поджимать губы, когда он ее перебивает, и смеяться так громко и заразительно, если случается что-то хорошее, что ее нельзя не любить.

Так жаль, что она — всего лишь плод порабощенного наркотическими веществами воображения.

Шерлок сплевывает сквозь зубы, затягивает на предплечье резиновый жгут и зажмуривается, чувствуя, как игла входит в вену.

Через несколько минут она обязательно появится. Обязательно недовольно покачает головой, отберет остатки дозы и смоет их в унитаз. Он пообещает, что сорвался в последний раз и больше такого не повторится.

Только вот если без наркотиков он смог бы жить, то без нее, приходящей, когда он под кайфом, вряд ли.

Он называет ее «Ватсон». Она предпочитает обращение «Джоан».


	4. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs. Canon!AU. Щепотка милоты и доброты, смешанная с драмой и болью. Варнинг: смерть персонажа (спойлер — максимально смягченная).
> 
> Авторский коллаж к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/19/cb4bdc1b03f43a7143c8f8c7e33750f9.png

Первое, что видит Джоан, войдя в гостиную, — два огромных плюшевых медведя, занимающих практически все свободное пространство на диване.

— У нас что, новое дело, связанное с мягкими игрушками? — смешливо интересуется она у Шерлока, который, по обыкновению, сверлит взглядом стену напротив.

— Нет, — внезапно отрезает он. — Я выиграл их в тире. Проверял четкость зрения и меткость. Можешь оставить их себе.

— Аттракцион невиданной щедрости! — смеется Джоан, плюхаясь на диван между медведями. — А еще ведь даже не Рождество! С чего вдруг?

— Меня не будет здесь на Рождество, — тут же отзывается Шерлок.

Джоан вскидывает бровь:

— Ты куда-то уезжаешь?

Ответом ей служит продолжительный взгляд. На краю журнального столика она замечает тонкую папку, и отчаяние, проскальзывающее в глазах Шерлока, заставляет ее тут же сорваться с места.

Она не верит тому, что видит. Она не может, она не хочет, она отказывается, — слышите?! — отказывается в это верить.

— Шерлок, у тебя, что…?

— Не будем об этом, — будто встрепенувшись, спокойно говорит Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги. — А вот Рождество, в какой-то степени, даже жалко…

***

У Шерлока рак. Он не отказывается от лечения, но Джоан, даже за несколько лет отсутствия медицинской практики, понимает, что вариантов хорошего исхода ничтожно мало. На Рождество Шерлока действительно может не оказаться рядом. Поэтому Джоан начинает праздник за полтора месяца до.

Она постоянно ходит по дому в мешковатых вязаных свитерах с оленями, снежинками и прочими нелепыми узорами, отчего Шерлок коротко хмыкает, но ни слова не говорит против. Она ставит ель, и они даже вместе ее наряжают. От того, что Шерлок никогда раньше не принимал участие в этом процессе, Джоан совсем немного больно. Нарушив собственный график, она выходит на охоту за рождественскими подарками на две недели раньше обычного. Шерлоку она покупает новый шарф и, вопреки традициям, дарит его сразу, только вернувшись домой. Шерлок не расстается с ним. А еще Джоан, словно пытаясь наверстать упущенное, постоянно обнимает Шерлока. Он, по привычке, только и может, что застыть столбом, но Джоан хватает слышать его чуть сбившееся дыхание и радоваться тому, что ее не прогоняют. Это — ее собственный рождественский презент, и в других она не нуждается.

Хотя Шерлок, кажется, думает иначе. Однажды, вернувшись из участка, Джоан обнаруживает на кухне кота черепахового окраса, который слегка безуспешно пытается переиграть Шерлока в гляделки.

— Это Моцарт, знакомься, — в своей излюбленной безапелляционной манере заявляет Шерлок. — Мне нравится этот композитор, потому я взял на себя смелость предположить, что ты не будешь против, если твоего нового соседа будут звать в честь музыкального гения.

— Только если он не тронет Клайда, — улыбается Джоан, пытаясь не замечать горечи, что затапливает грудную клетку после слов «новый сосед».

Она все еще надеется на то, что произойдет рождественское чудо, и все у них с Шерлоком будет как прежде.

Да только сам Шерлок всегда ее учил, что чудес не бывает: все на свете можно объяснить с помощью логики, науки и правильного исследовательского подхода. Этот случай — не исключение.

Джоан остается одна дома за два дня до Рождества. Она почти не плачет, находя для себя дела поважнее: в пятый раз переставить подарки под елкой, развешать еще парочку гирлянд на кухне, проследить, чтобы Моцарт не залез в кладовку, откуда еще не научился выбираться самостоятельно…

Двадцать пятого декабря курьер приносит ей заказное письмо. В графе отправителя — кто бы сомневался? — указано имя Шерлока.

_«Моя дорогая Ватсон!  
Я долго думал, какой подарок смог бы вызвать у тебя улыбку в это, похоже, не самое светлое Рождество. У меня получилось научить тебя почти всему, что я знаю сам, кроме, наверное, игры на скрипке. Верю в тебя и твои способности: приложив достаточное количество усилий и найдя хорошего учителя, ты осилишь это произведение за несколько недель, возможно, месяц. Считай это очередным заданием. Надеюсь, ты достойно с ним справишься.  
Счастливого Рождества, Ватсон.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями, Шерлок Холмс»._

Дрожащими пальцами Джоан разворачивает несколько плотных листов бумаги, прилагающихся к записке. На первом из них все тем же знакомым почерком указано название.

_«Euglassia Watsonia  
(Моей дорогой Ватсон посвящается)»._

***

Мягкая, теплая, тягучая, словно мед, мелодия скрипки впервые раздается в их доме через две недели. Джоан наконец играет написанное Шерлоком произведение полностью без преподавателя, и, пожалуй, ей даже нравится, как это звучит.

Закончив играть, она опускает смычок и, уставившись в окно на заснеженную улицу, тихо шепчет, улыбаясь:

— С днем рождения, Шерлок. Надеюсь, с заданием я справилась.

На одной из струн, переливаясь, блестит случайно оброненная слеза.


	5. Rap Battle!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rap Battle!AU. Каюсь, от рэп баттла тут "рожки да ножки", вернее — только слабые упоминания, но я не сильна в этом музыкальном течении, потому пришлось выкручиваться.   
> Юные Шерлок и Джоан, милота-доброта, зачатки приятельских отношений.
> 
> Авторский коллаж к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/20/e08dfcc1f2f982c8032888942a861cce.png

— Ты должен мне новую гитару, — шипит Джоан, все еще сердясь на нерадивого посетителя.

— А ты мне — новую голову, — Шерлок кривится, когда вата, смоченная в антисептике, задевает края глубокой ссадины на виске. — По-моему, мой ущерб куда серьезный твоего.

Джоан возмущенно фыркает:

— Да что с твоей пустой головы можно взять? К тому же, сам виноват. Нечего было вламываться в магазин после закрытия.

— Так было нужно, — Шерлок сопит, словно обиженный еж, честное слово. — Да и твои средства обороны весьма странны. Куда логичнее было бы держать под прилавком биту, а не хватать гитару, чтобы одолеть предполагаемого вора.

Интересно, в рэперской субкультуре все такие прямолинейные и узколобые? Джоан раздумывает над этим воистину гамлетовским вопросом, пока прячет аптечку обратно в шкафчик. И вот этому чудику, — с которым она толком и незнакома, так, виделась пару раз на баттлах, что проводились в ее магазинчике, — сейчас бы радоваться: была бы у нее бита, он бы уже обитал в травматологии, а так всего лишь царапиной да парой минут отключки отделался. Нелогичный, как…

— Ты пишешь музыку, да? — внезапно оклик вырывает Джоан из омута мыслей.

— Писала, — говорит она, не скрывая раздражения. — До твоего знакомства с моей гитарой.

Шерлок пропускает ее колкость мимо ушей, устраиваясь на стульчике поудобней.

— Я хотел бы послушать.

— Разве тебе интересно что-нибудь еще, кроме рэпа? — удивление Джоан вполне искреннее.

— Эй! — почти обижено восклицает Шерлок. — Вообще-то я меломан, но, признаться, больше всего люблю классическую музыку.

— Но… ты же… рэпер…

— Будто приговор озвучила, — ухмыляется Шерлок, ощупывая лоб. — Рэперы, между прочим, разносторонние личности. А со мной — так вообще все сложно. Я здесь обитаю лишь для того, чтобы доказать старшему брату, что могу читать рэп лучше, чем он. Так я могу услышать твою музыку?

Джоан вскидывает брови, но еще одну попытку поворчать насчет треснутого грифа гитары оставляет при себе. У нее есть несколько дисков с записями своих песен, и, раз уж этот чудик просит…

— Предупреждаю сразу, это абсолютно точно не классика.

— Ну понятное дело, — хмыкает Шерлок, — ты, скорее всего, пишешь что-то в стиле инди-фолк, я прав?

Даже не подозревая, сколько еще раз услышит шерлоковское «я прав?», подразумевающее исключительно утвердительный ответ, Джоан широко улыбается и ставит диск в магнитофон.


	6. Black & White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black & White. Соулмейт!AU, немного "усовершенствованное" знакомство Шерлока и Джоан. В наличии ОМП, щепотка драмы и, пожалуй, странного вида херт/комфорт. 
> 
> Авторский коллаж к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/21/f6c7a9663d4ac248b0e81f685b05c78f.png

— Все лгут, — резюмирует с экрана Грегори Хаус, а Джоан только согласно хмыкает в ответ на это заявление.

Вот уж да. Вряд ли кто-нибудь еще поставит этому миру диагноз получше и поточнее. В детстве всех кормят сказочками про встречу с родственной душой, по телевизору ежедневно крутится дюжина различных шоу и сериалов, герои которых с пеной у рта доказывают существование настоящей любви, а на деле что? Пшик, пустышка, хороший рекламный ход, с помощью которого так удобно зарабатывать деньги. А Джоан ведь действительно верила в это… До вчерашнего дня.

Она бросает взгляд в сторону. На краю стола — пепельница, и, если включить воображение, можно представить, как над ней поднимаются остатки дыма от только что раздавленного окурка. Только курить здесь больше некому: Майкл ушел, чтобы не вернуться, ведь Джоан пока еще в здравом уме и не собирается вновь впускать в свою жизнь того, кто пытался взять ее в жены, основываясь на сплошной лжи.

«Подпишешь эти бумаги — и все будет отлично, Джонни», — крутится у Джоан в голове. Она так и не успела сказать ему, что терпеть не может это прозвище. Неужели ее полное имя настолько плохое, что его следует чем-нибудь заменять? Но полно; Майкла больше не будет рядом, а, значит, и дурацкого сокращения «Джонни» тоже.

Джоан выключает телевизор и бредет к себе в комнату в полумраке. Собственно, картинка перед глазами отличается разве что густотой черного цвета, а так — все как обычно. Все, как у всех — черный, белый, различные оттенки серого… Никакого буйства красок, как обещают при встрече родственных душ. Тьфу, идиотизм.

Джоан знала, что по статистике шестьдесят процентов пар, находящихся в браке, утверждают, что обрели способность видеть радужный спектр красок после года совместной жизни. От этих милых, слащавых улыбок, с которыми люди говорят, мол, мы просто любили друг друга и знали, что рано или поздно это произойдет, Джоан сейчас тошнит. Доктор Хаус прав, как никто другой в этом мире, — все лгут. Абсолютно каждый.

Документы, которые ткнул ей на подпись Майкл, были двусторонней договоренностью об обязательном публичном заявлении по поводу обретения так называемого «цветного зрения» через двенадцать месяцев после заключения их брака. Объясняя возможность получить огромное количество бонусов, доступных якобы полноценно видящим, Майкл немного виновато улыбался и убеждал Джоан, что это — лучший выход. Наверное, именно поэтому сейчас она не жалеет, что выставила его вон, хотя и была уверена, что безумно любила его. Только вот… Он даже ни на минуту не допускал, что у них получится увидеть мир во всех красках, он не рассматривал их полноценными родственными душами, да он даже, черт подери, сомневался в том, что эти самые родственные души существуют!

Что же… Джоан сейчас тоже не уверена в правдивости заявлений о существовании семи цветов радуги. Скорее всего, это лишь сказочки для малышей, что разрослись во всемирный заговор, с целью… Кто его знает, с какой. Да и нужно ли это знать? Лучше просто отбросить любую веру в цветной мир и дожить свою жизнь в привычном черно-белом. По крайней мере, у Джоан всегда остается ее работа, и она не хочет опоздать на знакомство с новым подопечным завтра. Именно поэтому она устраивается на кровати поудобней и принимается повторять про себя латинские названия лекарственных препаратов. Как и обычно, это срабатывает — на двадцать седьмом к ней в гости заглядывает дядюшка Морфей.

***

Утро, говорят, начинается не с кофе. В случае Джоан, оно начинается с утренней пробежки, которую венчает телефонный звонок из Хеймдейла. Ее новый подопечный — тот еще фрукт, раз решил самостоятельно убраться из клиники до приезда компаньона, но Джоан не собирается сидеть, сложа руки. Эта работа сулит ей довольно серьезные деньги, так что, наскоро позавтракав, она направляется по адресу, по которому и проживает ее новый подопечный.

По дороге она пытается дозвониться его отцу, который как раз и нанял ее присматривать за нерадивым сыном, но попадает на автоответчик.

— Это Джоан Ватсон. Если вас еще не известили из Хеймдейла, ваш сын покинул заведение рано утром. Я проверю, может он поехал домой. Буду на связи, — рапортует она, одновременно прищуриваясь, пока пытается рассмотреть женскую фигуру в окне дома, что совпадает с адресом подопечного. С ее обладательницей, спешащей покинуть здание, она сталкивается на крыльце. Девица, явно ночная бабочка, игнорирует ее попытки узнать, здесь ли живет некий Шерлок Холмс, так что Джоан, подавив тяжелый вздох, стучится и, не дождавшись ответа, заходит внутрь.

Со второго этажа слышится звук телевизора. Справедливо рассудив, что хозяин занят просмотром утренних новостей, Джоан поднимается по лестнице.

В одной из комнат действительно обнаруживается молодой мужчина. Благодаря тому, что на нем только брюки, Джоан успевает отметить довольно спортивную фигуру и любовь к различным татуировкам. Скорее всего, это и есть Шерлок.

— Простите, мистер…

В ответ слышится недовольное шиканье, и Джоан наконец-то понимает в чем дело: вокруг работает сразу с десяток телевизоров, и все их Шерлок пытается смотреть одновременно. Джоан чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но она не зря выбрала именно эту работу. Когда Шерлок ставит на паузу один из эфиров, она снова пытается начать разговор:

— Я Джоан Ватсон. Меня наняли, как вашего компаньона. — Шерлок передвигается по комнате странными зигзагами, должно быть, он тоже слегка растерян. С самой доброжелательной улыбкой Джоан продолжает: — Ваш отец должен был вам сообщить. Я обязана облегчить вам переход от реабилитационного центра к обычной жизни, поэтому я буду жить с вами следующие шесть недель, чтобы круглосуточно быть рядом.

Следующая фраза обескураживает ее настолько, что она едва удерживается на ногах.

— Верите в любовь с первого взгляда? — внезапный напор в голосе Шерлока даже слегка пугает. — Вы думаете, он циник, если считает, что такая женщина клюнет на столь дешевую наживку? Это не наживка, — с каждым словом он подходит все ближе, а Джоан никак не найдет в себе силы что-нибудь сказать или хотя бы пошевелиться. — Так что послушайте меня: я никогда и никого не любил так сильно, как вас в этот миг.

Джоан чувствует себя кроликом перед удавом, отвести взгляд от глаз напротив просто невозможно. Потому когда Шерлок нажимает на кнопку «плей» и актер начинает проговаривать тот же монолог, что и сам Шерлок полминутой ранее, она дергается от неожиданности, роняет сумку и случайно мажет своей ладонью по чужому запястью.

По телу пробегает столь сильная энергетическая волна, что Джоан зажмуривается, чтобы остаться в сознании и — снова таки — на своих двоих.

Актер заканчивает речь, Шерлок довольно восклицает: «Точно!», и лишь после этого Джоан решается открыть глаза. То, что она видит, лишает ее дара речи.

С долей любопытства и, похоже, вызова Шерлок наблюдает за ней, протягивая ладонь:

— Шерлок Холмс. Не располагайтесь, мы уходим.

Джоан пожимает руку, все так же молча глядя, как он покидает комнату, и не может понять, что, как и почему сейчас произошло.

Кажется, Грегори Хаус слегка ошибался. Все сказки мира о родственных душах в один момент становятся реальностью.

У Шерлока Холмса безумно красивые серо-зеленые глаза.


	7. Superheroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Супергеройка!AU. (Слегка не)привычные рабочие будни Шерлока и Джоан, всегда всезнающий Грэгсон, щепотка... юмора?
> 
> Авторские коллажи к зарисовке: https://picua.org/images/2018/09/22/88dee1b659f2b53371b959af26ef81be.png, https://picua.org/images/2018/09/22/fef654bae7410508c9054d66111dcaff.png

— Только не говорите, что…

Шерлок и Джоан осекаются так же синхронно, как начали рассуждать. Они пялятся друг на друга, будто на Иисуса во втором пришествии, не в силах осознать происходящее. Из ступора их выводит легкое покашливание Грэгсона.

Джоан делает еще один шаг внутрь кабинета и прикрывает за собой дверь.

— Простите, капитан, — начинает она, — но мне казалось, что вы обещали познакомить меня с кое-кем другим.

— Ага, — хитро улыбаясь, кивает Грэгсон. — Равно как и его, — он кивает в сторону Шерлока.

— При всем моем уважении, капитан, — отзывается Шерлок, и Джоан готова поклясться, что его голос слегка подрагивает, — у вас отвратительное чувство юмора. Мы живем с Ватсон под одной крышей уже несколько лет, и если вы собираетесь сообщить мне, что она…

Грэгсон измученно вздыхает, безуспешно пытаясь удержаться от закатывания глаз. Джоан не на шутку смущена и отводит взгляд в сторону: кипа бумаг на столе у капитана внезапно становится безумно интересной.

— Да, Шерлок, ты уже знаешь, что я собираюсь сообщить, — потирая переносицу, говорит Грэгсон. — Можешь познакомиться со своей напарницей еще раз, вернее — с ее иной ипостасью. Джоан, ты же не будешь отрицать, что являешься Женщиной-Кошкой?

Джоан все еще не поднимает глаз, чувствуя, как пристально за ней следят сразу двое. Мысленно сосчитав до семи, она кивает:

— Так получилось. Привет, Шерлок.

Со стороны Шерлока доносится неразборчивое бормотание: сквернословит, скорее всего; Джоан даже одергивать его не хочет — сама бы выругалась с удовольствием прямо сейчас.

— Тогда, возможно, Шерлок, ты сам расскажешь мисс Ватсон о своем альтер-эго?

Внезапно Джоан осознает: Грэгсон звал ее, чтобы наконец-то раскрыть личность таинственного Бэтмена, борца за справедливость, который — судя по газетам — не так давно перебрался в Нью-Йорк из родного Готэма. Значит ли это…

— Вы сейчас серьезно? — ошарашенно спрашивает она Грэгсона, переводя взгляд на весьма сконфуженного Шерлока. — Он… Бэтмен?

Грэгсон, кажется, наслаждается происходящим: в его глазах пляшут веселые бесенята. Шерлок неловко ведет плечом:

— Это что-то изменит?

— Но погодите! — восклицает Джоан. — Журналистам удалось выяснить настоящую фамилию этого парня. Вэйн, кажется…

— Вэйны являются не самыми дальними родственниками Холмсов, — раздраженно поясняет Шерлок. — Мне требовалось прикрытие для одного дела. Мой кузен Брюс согласился мне помочь. Ну, а потом пошло-поехало, но я не понимаю, что здесь такого!

Скрестив руки на груди, Грэгсон откидывается в кресле, мгновенно посерьезнев:

— И вот мы дошли до сути. Раз с неловкими моментами покончено, могу объяснить, для чего я устроил это «знакомство». Вчера вечером в пригороде Нью-Йорка произошло убийство. Почерк преступника не сулит ничего хорошего. — Он обводит притихших Шерлока и Джоан серьезным взглядом: — Джокер выбрался из Готэма.

— Я считал, что Брюс с ним покончил, — фыркает Шерлок, пока Джоан нервно сглатывает. Она должна была это предвидеть, но…

— Думаю, вы оба не совсем верно проинформированы, — тихо роняет она, зажав ладони между коленей.

— Джоан? — выгибает бровь Грэгсон.

— Твой кузен, Шерлок, не мог покончить с ним по одной простой причине, — Джоан впервые за последние десять минут смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза. — Джокер — она.

— Ты сейчас смеешься, — парирует Шерлок, вскакивая со своего места.

— Более того, — продолжает она, — эта женщина хорошо тебе знакома. Капитан, — она оборачивается к Грэгсону, — а не было ли вестей из тюрьмы Мориарти?

— Не хочешь ли ты сказать… — Грэгсон осекается на полуслове.

— Да, — кивает она. — Несколько лет назад в обличье Кэтвумэн мне довелось столкнуться с Джокер. И я хорошо знаю, что у Ирэн Адлер, Джейми Мориарти и Джокер — одно лицо.

— Этого не может быть! — Шерлок явно на взводе. — Почему ты не сказала этого при ее аресте?

— Я была уверена, что ее и без того упекут за решетку до конца дней, — тихо отвечает Джоан, ощущая, как краска затапливает щеки.

Первым в себя приходит Грэгсон.

— Так, я сейчас наведу справки о Мориарти, и, если окажется, что она на месте, то мы имеем дело с искусным подражателем. Если же нет… В любом случае, будьте настороже. Нам понадобится ваша помощь. Двойная, — с нажимом уточняет он, — если вы понимаете о чем я. Я сообщу все детали в течении часа, можете быть свободны.

До лифта Шерлок и Джоан идут молча. Джоан чувствует, что должна что-то сказать, но, в конце концов, бросает эту гиблую затею. Если уже на то пошло, она не одна скрывала правду, так что и винить себя в чем-то незачем.

Когда за ними закрываются створки лифта, Шерлок все же не выдерживает:

— Значит… Женщина-Кошка?

— Угу, — смущенно почесывая висок, отвечает Джоан. — А ты, выходит, Бэтмен?

Шерлок цокает языком:

— А ведь я мог давно догадаться! Я должен был догадаться! Если взять в расчет то… Стоп. То есть, это с тобой я целовался неделю назад на крыше?

Еще никогда Джоан не хотела, чтобы лифт приехал на первый этаж побыстрее, так сильно. Она даже не вспомнила об этом инциденте, пока…

— Как я мог не понять после этого?! — все еще беснуется Шерлок.

— На минуточку, — фыркает Джоан, — мы с тобой никогда не целовались, так что твои шансы сравнить поцелуи и определить, что Кэтвумэн — я, были равны нулю.

— Хм… — Шерлок замирает, а после бросает в сторону Джоан полный исследовательского интереса взгляд. — Мне кажется, что во имя науки и дедуктивного метода мы обязаны провести эксперимент, чтобы выяснить, прав ли я.

— Шерлок, нет! — Джоан остерегающе тычет в его сторону пальцем. — Никаких полевых экспериментов!

Боги, кажется, наконец-то посылают Джоан свою милость в качестве первого этажа. Она выскальзывает из лифта первой, стараясь побыстрее убраться из участка.

— Хорошо! Полевых проводить не будем! Поцеловаться мы всегда можем и дома! — оклик Шерлока прилетает ей в спину.

Похоже, она рано начала возносить благодарности небесам. Очень рано.


	8. University!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University!AU, в котором Шерлок – профессор, а Джоан – его помощница.  
> Херт/комфорт, щепотка юмора, повседневность рабочих будней. В наличии ОЖП (упоминается).
> 
> Авторские коллажи к зарисовке: https://picua.org/images/2018/09/24/e8b82416e33b08924d6375d263d99583.jpg, https://picua.org/images/2018/09/24/812a4da2d5a8483e8ee7d9966611a0cd.jpg

Холодная вода приводит в чувство. Щеки жжет после резкого температурного контраста, но именно сейчас это и требуется Джоан. Прорыдав добрых четверть часа в женском туалете, она слабо представляет, как сейчас держать лицо перед ничего не подозревающим Шерлоком. Нет, кроме всех лабораторных премудростей, он учил ее контролировать эмоции и не показывать другим, что у тебя творится на душе, да только сможет ли она провести _его_? Он ведь ее учитель, ее наставник, ее профессор…

Ладони плывут по влажной эмали умывальника, издавая при этом отвратительный звук. Джоан морщится, еще раз ополаскивает руки и закрывает кран. Веки совсем немного опухли, но это всегда можно спихнуть на элементарный недосып. Она изводит дюжину бумажных полотенец, пока кожа не становится идеально сухой, потрошит косметичку на предмет пудры и, мазнув несколько раз спонжиком по лицу, оставляет эту затею, как бесполезную. Существует возможность, что Шерлок, как и прежде, слишком занят, чтобы уделять внимание мирским мелочам, а потому все обязательно обойдется. Обязано обойтись.

В лабораторию Джоан вплывает с широкой улыбкой. С чуть слышным скрипом работает проигрыватель, и угадать композицию совершенно не сложно — Twilight Time Шерлок слушает всегда, когда находится перед очередным продвижением в их исследовании.

— Доброе утро, — слишком жизнерадостно даже для себя в лучшем настроении щебечет она, сразу направляясь к кофейнику.

— Ватсон? — ворчливо отзывается Шерлок, даже не приподнимая головы от микроскопа. — Где тебя носит?

Джоан давит неуместный смешок, наливая в свою чашку крепкий кофе, и рассматривается в поисках сахарницы.

— А где сладкая смерть? — вспомнив, как любит отзываться о сахаре Шерлок, спрашивает она.

— Эксперимент, — звучит скупое со стороны Шерлока, и Джоан, по правде, даже не хочет знать, что пришлось пережить бедному кусочку льда, поднятому с глубины почти шестисот футов. Она искренне надеется, что его смерть и правда подсластилась глюкозой, а еще была быстрой и безболезненной.

Отхлебнув отвратительно горького напитка, она подходит ближе к изучающему очередной образец Шерлоку, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах перед столом; Шерлок терпеть не может, когда она мешает работу с едой и наоборот.

— Эксперимент? Как давно ты на работе, Шерлок? Когда пришел? — по обыкновению сыпет она вопросами, даже сама удивляясь, насколько спокоен ее голос.

— Вчера, — фыркает Шерлок, в конце концов отрываясь от микроскопа. Его внимательный взгляд совсем не нравится Джоан, и она, насупив брови, идет в наступление:

— Ты, что, провел здесь всю ночь? Небось, даже на полчаса не прилег! Совсем с ума сошел!

— Спешу тебе напомнить, что ты не должна изображать мамочку своего непосредственного руководителя, — скорчив рожицу, говорит Шерлок. — Будешь причитать над Роквеллом*, когда он примется работать над тем, что принесет ему Нобелевку.

Противный скользкий комок снова подступает к горлу, и Джоан приходится сделать глоток кофе, чтобы перебить паршивый вкус рыданий во рту.

— Я не допущу, чтобы Роквелл угробил свою жизнь в лабораториях, копаясь в замерзшей тысячи лет назад воде, — хмыкает она с легкой улыбкой. — Уверена, ему понравится бейсбол.

— Бейсбол для идиотов, — незамедлительно резюмирует Шерлок. Подняв палец для пущей убедительности, он добавляет: — Твой сын родился для чего-то большего, чем носиться по полю как угорелый, чтобы в самый ответственный момент получить мячом в затылок. Тебе совсем не жаль его мозг?

Несмотря на паршивое настроение, Джоан все же прыскает со смеху:

— Помилуй, Шерлок, ему всего два с половиной.

— И что? — пожимает плечами тот, стаскивая латексные перчатки и разминая вероятно затекшую шею. — Я уверен, что он унаследовал ум своей мамочки, а, значит, при должном воспитании сумеет добиться большущих успехов в научной работе.

Он все еще наблюдает за ней, явно отмечая, что не все ладно, и Джоан, пытаясь убежать от этого пытливого взгляда, уходит обратно к их «уголку калорий». Недопитый кофе она выливает в крохотную раковину, где они обычно моют пробирки, споласкивает чашку и возвращает ее на законное место.

— Я позволю ему самостоятельно выбирать, чем он хочет заниматься, когда подрастет, — говорит она, вытирая руки о полотенце. — Никакого давления со стороны.

— Кто же оказал давление на тебя? — внезапно раздается совсем рядом, и Джоан даже дергается от неожиданности. Шерлок, словно не заметив этого, отправляет остатки из кофейника в свою чашку. Прихлебывая слегка остывший кофе, он бросает вопросительный взгляд на Джоан.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — ничтожная попытка уйти от правдивого ответа совершенно ее не спасает. Взгляд Шерлока становится еще более заинтересованным, нежели прежде. Хочется бросить полотенце и выбежать из лаборатории куда глаза глядят, но у Джоан есть выдержка и…

— Кто и что сказал тебе сегодня? — тон Шерлока не на шутку серьезен. Он всегда беспокоится о ней, почему-то всегда только о ней, хотя на остальных окружающих ему плевать с высокой башни. — Ватсон, не юли, я вижу твои опухшие веки и лопнувшие капилляры в глазах, ты плакала. Я слышал шум твоей машины, значит, судя по твоему опозданию, тебя задержали уже в здании университета и, похоже, сообщили не самые лучшие новости, — на секунду запнувшись, он поправляет сам себя: — Нет, не новости. Ложные умозаключения. Я что-то упустил?

Джоан медленно отворачивается и так же медленно вешает полотенце на крючок. Ей не хочется снова сталкиваться с Шерлоком взглядом: она уверена, что не сдержит слез из-за дурацкого чувства обиды, а еще больше — плакать перед ним.

Шаг, еще и еще один. Шерлок замирает в паре футов от Джоан, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Сглотнув, Джоан надеется аккуратно пояснить ситуацию, не скатившись в истерику, глупые обвинения или поиск чужой жалости.

— Я… — прочистив горло, она пытается еще раз. — Меня остановила миссис Симмонс. Пригласила к себе в кабинет. У нас случился не совсем простой разговор, и… — резко обернувшись, она выпаливает: — Шерлок, я не хотела бы повторять этого всего. Прости, но…

Слегка недоумевающее выражение лица Шерлока сменяется понимающим.

— Я предполагаю, — отставив чашку на — Джоан даже находит в себе силы удивиться, — один из лабораторных столов, говорит он, — что миссис Симмонс имела наглость заявить тебе о своих «наблюдениях». — Джоан практически слышит эти кавычки в набирающим все больше негодования тоне Шерлока. — Готов поспорить, она обвинила тебя в том, что ты занимаешься здесь не тонкими гляциологическими** расчетами, а моим обольщением.

Шмыгнув носом, Джоан молча кивает, стараясь сдержать вновь подступающие слезы. Менее получаса назад она пережила один из самых отвратительных моментов за несколько лет ее учебы, аспирантских исследований и работы в университетской лаборатории, и ей совершенно не хочется проматывать это в голове снова и снова. Только Шерлок смотрит так, что промолчать просто невозможно.

— Она… Она увидела в Сети твою фотографию с Роквеллом. Ну, ту самую, что сделана здесь, когда у меня не было возможности оставить его с няней. И надумала себе столько всего… Она... — Джоан просто захлебывается словами, чтобы не начать это снова же, но только со слезами. — Она наговорила кучу гадостей; ну, ладно, не гадостей, но… В не самых лучших выражениях объяснила, насколько важен твой труд для университета, а я… Я всего лишь мешаю, отвлекаю и всячески «верчу хвостом» перед тобой, чтобы заиметь… — Джоан замолкает на несколько секунд, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Чтобы заиметь своему сыну отца, раз первого удержать не смогла. Шерлок, прости, я не должна этого всего рассказывать, я не хотела жаловаться, я…

Джоан закрывает лицо руками: слезы снова выходят из-под ее контроля, опекая раздраженные бумажными полотенцами щеки. Она чувствует себя еще гаже, нежели до этого, и думает, что лучше было бы прислушаться к совету миссис Симмонс — подписать имеющееся у нее на столе заявление и уйти отсюда, даже не попрощавшись с Шерлоком.

Когда Шерлок аккуратно приобнимает ее, неловко похлопывая по плечу, она замирает. Первая же мысль бьется в висках, будто набат — отпрянуть, уйти от прикосновений, ведь если вдруг кто-то увидит, расскажет, перекрутит… И только короткая вспышка понимания, что Шерлок очень не любит подобных проявлений эмоций, но готов поддержать ее любыми способами, удерживает ее от такого поступка.

— Знаешь, Ватсон, — совершенно спокойно говорит Шерлок где-то чуть выше ее макушки, — по правде говоря, это миссис Симмонс следовало бы обвинить в подобном. Она несколько раз недвусмысленно пыталась намекнуть мне на свой интерес к моей скромной персоне, но мне претит подобное внимание. Поэтому сейчас мы сделаем несколько важных вещей, хорошо? — он отстраняется, и Джоан почти испуганно поднимает на него взгляд. — Во-первых, ты успокоишься, вытрешь слезы и прекратишь загрязнять чистый воздух солью собственного продуцирования, — Шерлок криво улыбается, видя, как его полунаучная попытка пошутить находит отклик у Джоан. — Во-вторых, возьмешь все мелкие образцы льда, что не пострадают при перевозке в ручном холодильнике, поместишь их внутрь его, установив температуру в минус двадцать два градуса***. После соберешь все свои расчеты за последние три недели, подхватишь мои записи — тетради на подоконнике, заберешь все с собой и будешь ждать меня в машине.

Джоан чувствует мелкую дрожь в пальцах.

— А… А ты? Шерлок, пожалуйста, я не хочу скандалов, это…

В нескольких футах от двери Шерлок оборачивается, вытаскивая из кармана лабораторного халата лист, сложенный вдвое:

— А я просто отдам миссис Симмонс заявление об увольнении, которое прохлаждается в этом помещении уже несколько месяцев, и покажу тебе отличную лабораторию, что находится в распоряжении компании моего брата. Майкрофт, конечно, не подозревает, что я ее использую, — Шерлок смешно морщит нос, — но и против ничего иметь не будет. Необходимо закончить исследование, Ватсон. И я собираюсь это сделать, как и прежде, с твоей посильной помощью, но без любого давления со стороны.

Усмехнувшись, заметив, что Джоан услышала свои же слова, сказанные несколькими минутами ранее, он кивает в сторону холодильных камер с образцами и исчезает за дверью.  
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Джоан вытаскивает из кармана тонкую резинку, завязывает волосы в хвост и принимается выполнять указания Шерлока. В конце концов, он ее учитель, ее наставник, ее профессор…

Через восемь месяцев он становится ее соавтором в работе по гляциологическим исследованиям образцов снежного покрова северных берегов Антарктиды, через десять — соседом по дому, еще через год — ее мужем.

— О чем ты думаешь? — интересуется Шерлок у Джоан, лениво потягивающей сладкий кофе на их кухне.

— О том, что миссис Симмонс, наверное, хватит удар, когда она узнает, — смеется Джоан, легонько краснея. — А ты?

Шерлок бросает на нее очень задумчивый взгляд:

— Как думаешь, Роквелл захочет изучать криолитологию****?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Роквелл Ллойд Лью — имя настоящего сына Люси Лью.  
> ** Гляциология — наука, изучающая ледовую сферу Земли на земной поверхности (ледники и снег).  
> *** Минус двадцать два градуса по Фаренгейту — минус тридцать по Цельсию.  
> **** Криолитология — наука, изучающая ледовую сферу Земли под земной поверхностью (вечную и сезонную мерзлоту грунта).


	9. Death of half an OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Смерть одного из ОТП. Простите, я не специально — таково было задание челленджа.   
> Повседневность, частично, пожалуй, даже ER, драма. 
> 
> Авторский коллаж к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/24/458dde90f85b3f8fbe31f49987542fec.png

Разбитая губа и болезненный, явно уже начинающий отливать лиловым синяк под глазом… Что же, Джоан думает, что легко отделалась. Ей в любом случае повезло больше, чем бедному мистеру Дженкинсу, что не дотянул до приезда полицейских каких-то полчаса — из-за пережитого стресса у него просто остановилось сердце.

Маркус поддерживает Джоан за локоть. Выйдя на улицу, она долго жмурится — за несколько дней в подвале она отвыкла от яркого солнечного света. Но адаптация проходит быстро, и, проморгавшись, Джоан наконец-то рассматривается вокруг. Дом окружен полицейскими, в нескольких десятках футов видно типичную для мест преступления желтую ленту. В одну из машин «грузят» их похитителя — его самодовольная улыбка когда-нибудь придет к Джоан в кошмаре. Но сейчас об этом не хочется думать.

По пути к карете скорой помощи они с Маркусом почти не разговаривают. Когда доктор начинает поверхностный осмотр повреждений на лице, Джоан замечает какое-то мельтешение справа. Отчаянно пререкаясь с молодым сержантом, к ней рвется Шерлок. Похоже, он пытается казаться беспристрастным, но они достаточно много времени прожили вместе, чтобы различать истинные эмоции друг друга.

— Если наш Мистер Ледышка будет снова вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, даже не ведись, — придвинувшись поближе, шепчет Маркус. — Он пытался убедить капитана разрешить ему быть в составе оперативной группы. Хвала небесам, у него это не получилось.

— Ватсон! — Шерлоку удается избавиться от надоедливого копа, и он в два счета ровняется со «скорой». Держа руки за спиной, он кивает: — Рад видеть тебя целой и почти невредимой. Надеюсь, ты скучала.

— Безумно, — усмехается Джоан, тут же морщась от боли в губе. — Спасибо, что помог разыскать меня.

Маркус качает головой:

— Скорее, это мы пытались помочь, а он разыскал, но, пожалуй, этого я в отчет включать не стану.

— Разумеется, Белл, — отвечает Шерлок. — Мне не нужна слава. Я счастлив, что смог вернуть свою напарницу.

Вздохнув, Маркус улыбается:

— На вас двоих точно какое-то проклятие. В прошлом месяце приспешники наркокартеля умыкнули тебя, сейчас вот под руку маньяку подвернулась Джоан… И вы все равно постоянно находите друг друга. Просто современные Малдер и Скалли!

Джоан не может сдержать хриплого смешка, ведь какая-то доля правды в словах Маркуса действительно имеется.

— Кто, прости? — переспрашивает Шерлок, не изменяясь в лице.

— Э-э-э… — осекается Маркус, переводя удивленный взгляд на Джоан. — Он что, не в курсе?

Позволяя доктору протереть обеззараживающим средством бровь, которую, как оказалось, умудрилась рассечь при падении о бетонный пол, Джоан интересуется у Шерлока:

— Ты не смотрел «Секретные материалы»?

— Если ты сейчас не о исследованиях одного криминалиста касаемо серии убийств в девятнадцатом веке и не о весьма занятном фильме для взрослых, то, пожалуй, мой ответ — нет, — спокойно сообщает Шерлок. Кажется, его совершенно не тревожит, что мимо него прошла целая сериальная эпоха.

Маркус тяжело вздыхает и, глядя на Джоан, говорит практически умоляюще:

— Сделай что-нибудь с этим неучем.

Она улыбается краешками губ:

— Все, что в моих силах. Обещаю.

***

Капитан запрещает Джоан появляться на местах преступлений ближайшие три недели — до полного физического и морального восстановления. Периодически Шерлок сбегает в участок, помогая полицейским с мелкими делами, но ничего стоящего пока не находится.

Чтобы не позволить весьма заскучавшему Шерлоку разнести экспериментами дом, Джоан понемногу пытается привлечь его к просмотру «Секретных материалов». Она возмущена, что он даже не слышал об этом культовом сериале, так что прикладывает все возможные и невозможные усилия, дабы заинтересовать его.

Как ни странно, Шерлок «ломается» весьма быстро. Когда он не занят изучением строения панциря Клайда и не задейстован в полицейской работе, они устраиваются в комнате наверху и «проваливаются» в настоящие «х-файловские» марафоны. Иногда Джоан даже кажется, что она слышит легкий смех со стороны Шерлока, когда Малдер и Скалли затевают очередной спор; Маркус был прав, что они чем-то с ними схожи. Вечно в поисках правды, вечно в попытках раскрыть сложные дела, что не по зубам остальным, вечно страдающие от руки преступников и вечно возвращающиеся друг за другом.

— Они ведут себя неразумно! — порой возмущается Шерлок.

— Они несколько раз вытащили друг друга с того света, — парирует Джоан. — Им можно. А еще это просто сериал…

***

— Ты уверена, что у тебя в шею не вживлен инопланетный датчик*? — без тени улыбки интересуется Шерлок, стоя у больничной койки Джоан.

До ужаса бледная, с почти обескровленными губами после химиотерапии, Джоан все же находит в себе силы улыбнуться:

— Раз я здесь, его наверняка уже вытащили, Шерлок. Да и у тебя нет правительственной организации, куда можно было бы ворваться за лекарством.

— Ради тебя, Ватсон, я бы ее нашел, — упрямо поджав губы, твердит Шерлок.

Джоан даже не сомневается. Ее вера в Шерлока — безгранична. Если бы она могла, то повесила бы в палате плакат с надписью «Я хочу верить», где вместо летающей тарелки красовалась бы его фотография.

Только вот жизнь — не сериал. И несмотря на многие схожести, Шерлок — не Фокс Малдер, а Джоан — далеко не Дана Скалли.

***

Она уходит во сне. На ее губах по прежнему остается легкая улыбка, и отчего-то Шерлоку так сложно поверить, что Джоан больше нет.

Когда родственники Ватсон покидают палату, он просит у медсестры минуту в одиночестве. Наклонившись, он целует Джоан в лоб и, совершенно не к месту вспоминая, как она плакала во время просмотра «Материалов», тихо шепчет:

— Спокойной ночи, Ватсон. Навеки спокойной ночи**.

Ему очень хочется верить, что отныне ее будут навещать только добрые сны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Здесь и до конца части — пасхалки к «Секретным материалам»: похищению и болезни Даны Скалли, попытками Малдера спасти её etc.  
> ** Сразу две отсылки: одна — все еще к «Х-файлам», а конкретно к серии 2×4 «Неспящий»; вторая — к посту Люси Лью в инстаграме, опубликованному после смерти ее отца, где она прощается с ним со словами «Goodnight, father, forever goodnight».


	10. Horror!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Попытка в хоррор. AU, где Шерлок и Джоан охотники за сверхъестественным. Ангст, драма, боль. 
> 
> Авторский коллаж к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/09/26/b8ce7b7bf6b830b4a7fe2edb2e9548bd.png

— Убей… — с ужасом в голосе шепчет Джоан, касаясь перепачканного кровью подбородка. — Ты мне обещал. Мы друг другу обещали.

Шерлок гордится своей выдержкой и практически полным отсутствием стандартного набора эмоций, имеющегося у нормального человека. Глядя на Джоан, чье превращение еще не закончилось, но уже стало необратимым, он физически ощущает, как боль раздирает ему грудную клетку. Пистолет с серебрянной пулей дрожит в руке, точно одержимый.

— Я не могу, — он мотает головой так отчаянно, будто надеется, что мысли придут в порядок, а происходящее окажется дурным сном.

— Держи слово, Холмс, — из глаз Джоан катятся слезы. — Ты обещал.

Шерлок крепче обхватывает рукоятку, проклиная охотников, придумавших эти дурацкие традиции клятвенных обещаний уничтожить напарника, попавшегося вампиру, до его превращения в такого же зверя.

— Мне очень жаль, Ватсон… — через силу выдавливает он, прежде чем нажать на курок. — Мне безумно жаль…

Ее сердце, проткнутое тонким осиновым распятием, Шерлок хоронит на заднем дворе их дома.


	11. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Доброта, милота, день рождения Джоан Ватсон. 
> 
> Авторский коллаж к зарисоке — https://picua.org/images/2018/10/21/300b8244f42bfabd6438cbfd44835357.png

— Когда я говорил о «празднике в пчелином стиле», то и подумать не мог, что они будут настолько буквальны, — ворчит Шерлок, но Джоан слышит по его тону, что это — скорее чисто для проформы, так, продемонстрировать, будто он здесь совсем не при чем.

Сама же она просто не может сдержать абсолютно детского восторга: домик в пригороде Нью-Йорка, куда они с Шерлоком сорвались якобы ради важного расследования, даже пожертвовав ее днем рождения, — просто прекрасен. Она и подумать не могла, что это — праздничный сюрприз, уж слишком серьезен был Шерлок, пока они собирались на подмогу полиции.

Вокруг все безумно яркое и пестрое: белый, желтый и черный цвет оказываются отличным сочетанием для вечеринки в честь дня рождения. Когда она видит огромные надувные шарики, что складываются в надпись «Happy Bee Day», то не может сдержать хохота — только Шерлоку могло прийти в голову устроить ей «пчелиную» вечеринку.

— Мы уже вас заждались! — отворив дверь, кричит Маркус и машет одной рукой в знак приветствия. В другой у него — поднос с бокалами, в которых плещется нечто издалека напоминающее пунш. — Капитан заканчивает со стейками, и, если вы не поторопитесь, то рискуете остаться лишь с десертом!

Шерлок неловко передергивает плечами.

— Ну что, Ватсон, — он кивает на домик, — это твой день, так что…

Джоан не дает ему договорить, заключая в крепкие объятия.

— Спасибо тебе, Шерлок, — шепчет она в отворот пиджака. — Уверена, это будут лучшие именины, которые только можно представить.

Шерлок чувствует себя явно неловко:

— Я бы, конечно, был более рад интересному ограблению или загадочному убийству, но ты бы точно не захотела тратить свой праздник на подобное.

Джоан отстраняется:

— А разве я не была готова это сделать часом ранее?

— Разумеется, — кивает Шерлок, — и все же…

— И все же замолчи, ради всего святого, — улыбается она. — И пойдем. Праздновать пчелиный день, мистер Пасечник.

Губы у Шерлока дергаются, будто он хочет, но так и не разрешает себе улыбнуться в ответ, но даже этой реакции Джоан более чем достаточно.

К слову, она не ошибается. Этот день рождения она запоминает, как один из самых лучших в своей жизни.


	12. Cold colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Задание на этот день звучало как "холодные цвета". Немного драмы, щепотка странных ER и такого же странного херт/комфорт. 
> 
> Авторский коллаж к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/10/21/d4c281d1265be7a78509d385e3065e27.png

— Ты всегда отбираешь у меня все.

Шерлок даже не обвиняет — констатирует факт. За спиной тихо, но Шерлок слышал, как открывалась и закрывалась дверь черного входа. Майкрофт отреагировал на его сообщение о встрече, не мог не отреагировать. Наверняка решил, что дурак-младшенький наконец-то остепенился и решил заключить мировую. Но вот Шерлок, хоть и младшенький, но дураком никогда не был. И пожимать руку тому, кто вечно рушит ему жизнь, точно не собирается.

Он оборачивается, смеряя Майкрофта холодным взглядом. Тот по-прежнему молчит, правда смотрит, кажется, слегка виновато. Прям даже хочется поверить, что с возрастом у него появилась совесть, но Шерлок не настолько наивен.

— Если бы я не считал эмоции лишней тратой времени, то прям здесь и сейчас высказал бы все, что о тебе думаю, — Шерлок пытается тщательно выбирать каждое слово, хотя фраза, что должна была прозвучать обвиняюще, кажется слишком детской.

Но Майкрофт и так поймет. Как же ему не понять, как он с самого детства только и делал, что отбирал у Шерлока действительно все. Лучшие учебники, лучшие преподаватели, лучшие мнения окружающих… Если у Шерлока внезапно появлялись друзья, Майкрофт не мог не начать с ними общаться. И что в итоге? Он становился душой их компании, а Шерлока выбрасывали за борт. Каждый. Чертов. Раз. В его жизни. Он надеялся, что это закончилось, когда их пути с братом разошлись, только вот сейчас привычная картина вырисовывается снова.

В этот раз Майкрофт посягнул на самое святое — он забирает Ватсон.

— Думаю, обставлять младшего брата приносит тебе ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, — слова Шерлока так и сочатся ядом. — Странного рода игра на выживание, где победить можешь только ты. Лавровый венок на голове нигде не жмет?

Майкрофт лишь усмехается и качает головой. В его взгляде так и читается снисхождение к непутевому Шерлоку, который раз за разом держится за прошлое и не прощает старых обид.

— Зачем она тебе? — снова нарушает тишину Шерлок. — Почему ты хочешь и ее у меня забрать?

Тяжело вздохнув, Майкрофт делает пару шагов и садится в кресло.

— Знаешь, — бросая на Шерлока взгляд исподлобья, говорит он, — ты можешь быть тысячу раз самым гениальным детективом современности, но есть одна вещь, в которой навсегда останешься непроходимым тупицей. Эту вещь люди называют любовью. Ты, разумеется, как истинный ученый, этого не признаешь, считая любовь лишь разновидностью химических реакций человеческого организма. Потому-то твое поведение так и останется навсегда невыносимо дурацким.

— Хватит, — отрезает Шерлок, — ты несешь чушь. У Ватсон нет к тебе никаких чувств, а у тебя — к ней. Не отрицаю, что вы можете быть друг другу интересны, но твои высокопарные слова о любви — сплошной фарс.

К большому удивлению Шерлока, Майкрофт начинает смеяться:

— Ну вот — блестящие умовыводы во всей своей красе. Блестяще глупые и неверные, попрошу заметить. Напомни-ка мне, где я упомянул о том, что любовь касается нас с Джоан?

Брови Шерлока взлетают вверх: он слегка озадачен и не может понять, к чему клонит Майкрофт. Как и обычно, наверняка, юлит, дабы поскорее закончить ненужный ему разговор.

— Прости, Шерлок, что скажу сейчас это, — тем временем продолжает Майкрофт, — но ты дурак. Решил, значит, встретиться со мной, потому что заметил странное поведение своей напарницы? Что же… Не скрою, что в чем-то ты прав. Если, конечно, решил, что она собирается съехать из этого дома. Но вот в чем промашка с твоей стороны вышла: я здесь не при чем. Да, виновник таких возможных перемен сейчас находится в этой комнате, — Майкрофт откровенно веселится, наблюдая за хмурым выражением лица Шерлока. — Если хочешь его отыскать, то я посоветую посмотреться в зеркало.

— Что за вздор? — взвивается Шерлок. — Ты с годами головой повредился? Нет, у тебя и прежде не было выдающихся умственных способностей, но…

Майкрофт бесцеремонно прерывает его, поднимаясь на ноги:

— Но я, в отличии от тебя, не ослеп. Если у тебя все, то я, пожалуй, пойду. — На пороге комнаты он останавливается и, обернувшись, добавляет: — А напоследок все же дам добрый совет, как старший брат — включи свои гениальные мозги и не отпускай ее. Когда Джоан скажет тебе о своем решении съехать, спроси ее напрямик, почему она хочет это сделать. Уверен, ты будешь удивлен ее ответом. Если, разумеется, — сдвигает плечами он, — тот будет правдивым.

Шерлок даже не останавливает Майкрофта. В его голове уже кипит мыслительный процесс, он сопоставляет все имеющиеся факты и детали, пытаясь отыскать верный ответ. Майкрофт что-то плел о чувствах, своем невмешательстве, личных причинах Ватсон… Но то единственное, что раз за разом получается в итоге — попросту невозможно. Нет, Ватсон, конечно, очень хорошо к нему относится, но ведь это не означает, что…

— Шерлок! — громыхнув дверью, окликает его Джоан. — Я дома! А, ты здесь, — она проходит в гостиную, завидев его на диване, и принимается стаскивать пальто. — Я только из управления, Маркус сказал, что найденных нами улик достаточно, чтобы арестовать этого Бингдона. Скорее всего, ему уже завтра утром объявят подозрение. Дело закр…

Шерлок подходит к ней на расcтояние вытянутой руки и замирает. Она растеряно оглядывает его, бросая вопросительные взгляды.

— Шерлок, все хорошо?

— Три вопроса, Ватсон. Когда ты собиралась сказать мне, что собираешься съезжать? Почему ты собираешься это сделать? И… Ты действительно меня любишь?

Джоан глотает воздух и, кашлянув, отступает на несколько шагов. Смотря куда-то в сторону, она бормочет:

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Что… Что вообще происходит?

— Ответь, — вздернув подбородок, требует Шерлок, не сдвигаясь с места. — Мы партнеры, между нами не может быть секретов.

Бегло взглянув на Шерлока, Джоан снова прочищает горло. Кажется, за последние несколько мгновений она успела с собой совладать, и ее смущение выдает лишь легкий румянец.

— Хорошо, — в итоге выдыхает она. — Рассказать я хотела в ближайшую неделю, когда закончу подыскивать новое жилье. Съезжаю по личным причинам. А по поводу твоего третьего вопроса… Я не уверена, что поняла его правильно.

Шерлок делает шаг вперед:

— Да или нет, Ватсон?

Еще один напряженный вздох:

— Шерлок… Ты мой друг, конечно, я тебя люблю…

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, Ватсон, — настойчиво продолжает свою атаку Шерлок. — Я задал тебе простой вопрос. И хочу получить на него простой ответ. Ни к чему не обязывающий.

За пару секунд на лице Джоан проносится с десяток различных эмоций, и когда она наконец-то снова начинает говорить, в ее голосе отчетливо слышны раздражение и, похоже, злость.

— Отлично, Шерлок. Простой вопрос — простой ответ? Да. Ты — та самая личная причина, по которой я съезжаю. Надеюсь, это не причинит никаких неудобств и, уж тем более, — в ее тоне скользит неприкрытая издевка, — ни к чему не обяжет.

Джоан злится, для осознания этого не нужно быть гениальным детективом. Она пытается сбежать к себе на второй этаж, когда Шерлок все же «отвисает», осознав в полной мере услышанное.

— У тебя нет ни малейшей причины для переезда, — окликает он ее уже практически преодолевшей лестницу.

Джоан останавливается, но не оборачивается, не говорит, не реагирует абсолютно никак. А Шерлок… Хорошо, впервые в жизни он готов признать правоту Майкрофта — у него действительно все плохо с пониманием привычных человеческих чувств, а тем более — той самой любви. Но если бы ему и пришлось когда-нибудь признаться в существовании чего-то подобного в своей жизни, то это бы обязательно касалось исключительно Джоан. Никому другому, даже Ирэн Адлер, не удалось занять столь весомое место в мире Шерлока Холмса.

— Ты нужна мне, Ватсон, — продолжает Шерлок, останавливаясь у лестницы. — И это касается не только работы. Мне… — он запинается всего на мгновение. — Мне казалось, что ты всегда это хорошо понимала. Ведь кто, как не ты?

Джоан молчит несколько мучительно долгих секунд, а после оглядывается через плечо, и Шерлок видит на ее губах едва заметную улыбку.

— Не уезжай, — просит он, вкладывая в эти два слова все, что не в состоянии озвучить.

Джоан слегка неверяще качает головой, улыбаясь чуть шире, и в конце концов кивает.

— Доброй ночи, Шерлок.

— Доброй ночи, Ва… Джоан, — отвечает он. Он слышит ее короткий смешок и провожает взглядом удаляющуюся спину.

Он не до конца уверен, что сейчас между ними произошло, как это повлияет на их дальнейшее сотрудничество и отношения в целом, но… Но, пожалуй, прямо сейчас он позвонит и закажет доставку цветов.

***

Завидев в руках курьера букет больших колокольчиков*, Майкрофт тихонько смеется себе под нос. У Шерлока потрясающе изящные способы говорить «спасибо». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Колокольчики на языке цветов означают благодарность.


	13. Harry Potter!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гарри Поттер!АУ. Джоан — семикурсница Рейвенкло, Шерлок — ее преподаватель, бывший выпускник Хаффлпаффа. Попытка в милоту :)
> 
> Авторские коллажи к зарисовке — https://picua.org/images/2018/10/21/7d94e72397850ad9b054ad3f140eb78d.png, https://picua.org/images/2018/10/21/8961c4e510e65980607b4c9ca7df5e1c.png

— Ты уже видела нашего нового преподавателя защиты от темных сил?

Китти, сосредоточие шума и бесцеремонности, по старой привычке заваливается на кровать, из-за чего Джоан даже подпрыгивает, а одна из библиотечных книг с грохотом сваливается на пол. Джоан вздыхает, едва удержавшись от закатывания глаз, левитирует книгу обратно и, только убедившись, что ни одна страница не пострадала, обращает внимание на Китти.

Та лежит, теребя галстук, и рассматривает потолок, будто нечто самое удивительное, что видела прежде в своей жизни. Невыносимая и взбалмошная, но одна из самых преданных и теплых людей в круге общения Джоан. А еще на нее абсолютно не действует чужое ворчание; так что если выговорами не помочь, делать нечего — нужно просто подождать пару минут, пока Китти самой надоест играть в молчанку и она выложит всю интересную информацию как на духу.

Джоан не ошибается. Как только она дочитывает очередной раздел по зельям, Китти громко втягивает воздух и принимается тараторить:

— Он такой забавный. А еще у него явный американский акцент. Профессор Холмс, — она забавно растягивает гласные, пока произносит его фамилию. — Девчонки говорят, что, по слухам, он работал в МАКУСА, пока его оттуда за что-то не «попросили». Но он англичанин, представляешь? Он заканчивал Хогвартс, и это, к слову, становится самой главной проблемой. По непонятным причинам, профессор просто на дух не переносит рейвенкловцев. Занятие сегодня было одним из самых кошмарных за все мои предыдущие четыре года обучения.

Китти — пятикурсница, но это не мешает Джоан, выпускающейся в этом году, водить с ней тесную дружбу. Хотя потакание некоторым прихотям Уинтер, навроде собирания непроверенных фактов и прислушивания к сплетням, стоит бы прекратить.

— Нет, профессор Холмс очень умный, он интересно подает материал, а еще дает домашние задания совсем не по учебнику. Придется включить мозги и смекалку, чтобы получить достойную оценку за них, но ведь так даже круче! — Китти размахивает руками в воздухе, вероятно, пытаясь привлечь еще больше внимания от до сих пор молчащей Джоан. — Только вот его отношение к ученикам нашего факультета видно за версту: любой из курса, кто бы не отвечал на его вопросы, удостоился тяжелого взгляда и язвительного комментария. Ханна Грегсон вообще расплакалась, стоило уроку закончиться, а ей — покинуть класс. По школе говорят разное, но, похоже…

— Так-так-так, притормози, — Джоан шутливо сотрясает в воздухе волшебной палочкой, что на их личном языке жестов означает «замолчи, иначе я наложу на тебя Силенцио». — Может, хватит слушать все эти домыслы? Человек только приехал в Хогвартс. И нет, даже если ты хочешь сказать, что в виду его учебы здесь он и так все тут знает — это неправильно. Стресс от переезда, новая работа, новый коллектив и, разумеется, невыносимые в своем поведении дети. — Китти смеряет ее недовольным взглядом, на что Джоан так и хочется показать ей язык. — Да, слушай, мы и правда невыносимы иногда. Ладно, наш факультет еще весьма спокойный, но… Ты не думала, что у него прежде мог быть сдвоенный урок у Гриффиндора и Слизерина? Может быть, ребятки так его достали, что он просто не выдержал и сорвался?

Китти переворачивается на бок, подперев голову рукой. Судя по мимике, у нее в разуме сейчас, как минимум, взрываются сверхновые — она сопоставляет полученную от Джоан информацию с уже имеющейся.

— Ну-у-у, не знаю, — в конце концов протягивает она, плюхаясь обратно на спину. — Я скорее поверю в то, что он держит обиду на Рейвенкло и Распределяющую шляпу, ведь она отправила его учится в Хаффлпафф. Мелоди сказала, что ее кузина училась вместе с ним, и он был весьма подавлен этим распределением, ведь его блестящие умственные способности, по его мнению, были достойны именно нашего факультета. А еще на Рейвенкло учился его старший брат… — Китти щелкает пальцами. — Черт, да как же его звали… А! Майкрофт. Точно, Майкрофт Холмс.

— Тот самый Майкрофт Холмс, который был маггловским министром образования? — Джоан действительно удивлена. Китти подмечает это и широко ухмыляется, явно довольная собой:

— Ага, представь! Попробуй тут любить рейвенкловцев, когда они тебя во всем обставляют.

Джоан шутливо пинает Китти ногой:

— Эй, если ты не забыла, то Гермиона Грейнджер училась на Гриффиндоре, а не в Рейвенкло.

— Пфф, ну ты и сравнила! — Китти заливисто смеется, соскакивая с кровати. — У Министра Грейнджер, конечно, ума хоть отбавляй, но безрассудства в ней не меньше. Так что диагноз «Гриффиндор» налицо! Так, все, я побежала, мне еще к Маркусу нужно успеть перед отбоем. А ты давай, зубри, а то завтра тебе на ЗОТИ точно не поздоровится!

В спальне пахнет духами Китти даже спустя десять минут после ее ухода. Джоан пялится в книгу невидящим взглядом и думает. Думает о многом — о том самом загадочном профессоре Холмсе, имя которого Китти так и не додумалась произнести, о необходимости получить «Превосходно» по защите от темных сил, если она таки собирается попробовать свои силы в аврорате (Джоан прямо слышит недовольное фырканье Китти, которая убеждена, что Джоан обязательно следует заняться наукой или, на худой конец, преподаванием), а еще о том, что не понимает, как Китти, будучи рейвенкловкой и довольно сообразительной девушкой, умудряется мыслить настолько узко на отдельные темы.

— Говоришь, Грейнджер — это ум и безрассудство в одном флаконе, а значит — типичный Гриффиндор, — бормочет Джоан, снова принимаясь за чтение. — На себя бы-то хоть взглянула, дурашка…

До завтра нужно прочесть минимум три следующих главы по Зельям и повторить отдельные темы ЗОТИ.

Нет, Джоан не боится профессора Холмса, нет. Ну, разве что совсем чуточку опасается.

А вообще она учится всегда только ради себя, да.

***

Защита от темных сил — первый урок после завтрака. Джоан, немного проспавшая из-за ночного чтения, предпочитает отказаться от еды и поторопиться в класс. Забавно, но она все равно приходит раньше всех своих однокурсников. Дверь в кабинет слегка приоткрыта, и хотя Джоан не любит подсматривать, любопытство все равно пересиливает.

На краю преподавательского стола с задумчивым видом сидит мужчина, рисуя палочкой в воздухе какие-то незнакомые Джоан знаки. Внешне они походят на руны, но ни одной из них Джоан не способна перевести. Либо это что-то еще ею не пройденное, либо вообще далеко не руны… И ей бы спросить, да только…

— Давние кельтские письмена, — внезапно говорит мужчина, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Немногие знают этот язык, но если хочется привести мысли в порядок, то он отлично подходит для успокоения нервов.

Бегло оглянувшись по сторонам, Джоан не замечает никого рядом с собой, а потому справедливо решает, что обращаются к ней. Толкнув дверь, она входит в класс, но делает лишь пару шагов, прежде чем замереть — это слегка выходит за рамки этикета: вошла, разинув рот от удивления, не поздоровалась, не представилась…

— Я… Доброе утро. Я Джоан Ватсон, — крепче сжимая учебники в руках, поспешно выпаливает Джоан. — Рейвенкло, седьмой курс, у нас сейчас с вами занятие.

— Снова Рейвенкло, — тихо протягивает мужчина, еще несколько мгновений наблюдает за парящими в воздухе огненными рисунками, а после заставляет их исчезнуть взмахом палочки. Соскочив со стола, он наконец-то удостаивает Джоан беглого взгляда. Она рефлекторно сглатывает комок, невесть из-за чего появившийся в горле.

— Так-так, Джоан Ватсон, Рейвенкло, седьмой курс, — говорит мужчина, медленно обходя учительский стол. — Отличница, любительница квиддича, старшая сестра, воспитывается матерью… Интересно.

Джоан чувствует так, будто ее сейчас ударили Конфундусом. Если профессор — а то, что перед ней находится профессор Холмс, она больше не сомневается, — легилимент, то довольно искусный, ведь она училась ставить защиту для разума, но не почувствовала даже малейшего присутствия чужого сознания рядом.

— Да, я владею легилименцией, — продолжает профессор, со самым скучающим видом перебирающий кучку пергаментов. — Нет, я не использую ее на учениках, это примитивно, скучно и слегка запрещено директором Макгонагалл. И вы можете в конце концов сесть, а не маячить посреди класса, словно Серая Дама. Сейчас уже заявятся ваши однокурсники, не хочу, чтобы они думали, что я вас чем-то запугал или расстроил.

Джоан немного в растерянности. На негнущихся ногах она добирается до своего места, раскладывает учебники, пергамент, проверяет перо и чернильницу, исподлобья наблюдая за поведением профессора Холмса. Тишина в кабинете становится почти осязаемой, но никто из них не успевает ее нарушить: это проворачивают рейвенкловцы и хаффлпаффцы, наконец-то закончившие завтракать и прибывшие на занятие.

— Как думаешь, он нас не тронет? — рядом с Джоан приземляется хаффлпафец Маркус Бэлл, ее лучший друг и по совместительству парень Китти. — А то я себя слегка неуютно чувствую.

— И тебе здравствуй, — улыбается Джоан. — Что, наслушался ужастиков от Китти?

Сконфуженный взгляд Маркуса отвечает за него. Если бы Джоан сейчас не была уверена, что профессор слишком внимательно рассматривает их с Бэллом, то обязательно бы расхохоталась.

— Тебе стоит расслабиться. Китти сказала, что в немилости только Рейвенкло.

Маркус выдыхает с явным облегчением. Когда Джоан наконец-то переводит свой взгляд на профессора Холмса, тот уже застыл у доски, ожидая, когда все рассядутся и будут готовы слушать.

— Мое имя Шерлок Холмс, и я ваш новый преподаватель защиты от темных сил, о чем вы, естественно, уже давно знаете. Слава летит впереди меня, и я вряд ли соберусь ее догнать. Вместо этого, пожалуй, мы начнем наше занятие.

Лекцию о талисманах, амулетах и их отличии Джоан слушает в пол-уха. Нет, и не потому, что она вчера прочла эту главу в учебнике как минимум четыре раза, и не потому, что ей неинтересно. Нет, профессор рассказывает далеко не по школьной программе, затрагивает факты, которые волшебники узнают, наверняка, только в высших учебных заведениях или во время научной работы, но… Ее все еще тревожит их своеобразное знакомство. Она не может выбросить из головы, насколько легко профессор охарактеризовал ее в нескольких словах, ни разу не ошибившись.

Скрипя пером, записывая домашнее задание — полтора свитка сравнительного эссе любых на выбор талисмана и амулета, Джоан все еще не способна сосредоточиться на учебе. Маркус выглядит особо воодушевленным, запихивая учебники в сумке, стоит уроку подойти к концу, и Джоан надеется, что как только она покинет класс, то и сама будет схожа с ним.

— Мисс Ватсон, задержитесь, пожалуйста, — окликает Джоан профессор Холмс, стоит ей только подняться со скамьи.

Кивнув Маркусу, мол, иди, потом расскажу, она подходит к преподавательскому столу.

Профессор Холмс дожидается, пока последний ученик прикроет за собой дверь, и… Едва заметно улыбается.

— Спрашивайте, мисс Ватсон.

— О чем? — сказать, что Джоан удивлена — ничего не сказать.

— Хотите сказать, что вас ничего не беспокоит? — а это уже похоже на настоящее подначивание.

Джоан прокашливается и, расправив плечи, пытается как можно мягче сформулировать свою речь:

— Хорошо, профессор. Мне бы хотелось узнать, откуда вам так много обо мне известно? Вы, простите за предположение, додумываете на ходу? Потому что если вы утверждаете, что не используете леггиллименцию, то…

— Слишком много осторожности и ненужных словесных конструкций, — фыркает профессор Холмс, откинувшись на спинку стула. В его глазах, несмотря на довольно грубоватый тон, Джоан готова поклясться, пляшут озорные огоньки. — Я никогда и ничего не додумываю. У меня глаза — я ими смотрю, у меня есть мозг — я думаю с его помощью.

Джоан моргает, пытаясь провести логическую цепочку, и, кажется, это задание — похлеще вопросов горгульи у входа в гостиную факультета. Профессор страдальчески вздыхает и пускается в объяснения:

— Имя, курс и факультет, мисс Ватсон, вы сообщили мне сами. Что у нас дальше по списку? Отличница? Ну что же: ученики имеют свойство сбиваться в компании, хотя бы самые минимальные — из двух-трех человек. Вы же появились за двадцать минут до начала первого урока одна. Значит, пропустили завтрак, что скорее всего связано с поздним отходом ко сну, судя по синякам под глазами. Два плюс два сложились очень быстро, а последующий урок лишь укрепил мою веру в правильности предыдущего умозаключения. В отличии от своих однокурсников, вы, хоть и слушали лекцию не особо внимательно, но не выглядели так, словно все услышанное для вас — неизведанное и новое. Значит, любите учебу и относитесь к ней со всей серьезностью. Серьезность плюс усердие — рецепт отличника. Любовь к квиддичу выдал ваш значок «Пушок Педдл» на сумке. Почему вы старшая сестра? Потому что вы очень схожи с мисс Лин Вен-Ватсон, третьекурсницей Рейвенкло. Занятие у их курса у меня было вчера, и я перепроверил фамилию на ее свитке с самостоятельной работой, чтобы точно знать, что не ошибся. Насчет матери… На левом запястье вы носите браслет с тремя колдографиями, и лишь одна из них — где изображен мужчина примерно того возраста, чтобы быть вашим отцом, — обвита черным. Ну так что, легилименция или наблюдательность?

Конфундус, которым приложили Джоан, явно утраивается в силе, но внезапно она понимает, что вся переполнена восхищением. Наблюдать за происходящим вокруг и подмечать настолько тонкие детали — это высокое искусство, делать правильные выводы из увиденного — еще удивительнее. Джоан требуется целая минута, чтобы взять себя в руки, и лишь после этого она осмеливается задать еще один вопрос:

— Почему я?

Профессор Холмс склоняет голову набок, не разрывая зрительного контакта:

— Я вижу нерастраченный потенциал.

— Я из Рейвенкло, — так смешно использовать в качестве негативного аргумента тот факт, которым всегда гордилась.

— Это должно меня остановить? — тон профессора донельзя спокоен (и совсем немного насмешлив).

— Но… — Джоан смущена. — В школе говорят…

Профессор вскакивает на ноги и упирается ладонями в стол:

— В мире тоже много чего говорят, мисс Ватсон, но разве мы можем быть уверенными, что все из сказанного правда, если сами не проверим? Доверять слухам и домыслами — величайшее преступление против человечества. Так что если вы одна из тех, которая живет только этой информацией, нам с вами не по пути. Буду считать, что мой внутренний компас немного сбился…

— Нет! — выпаливает Джоан, вздергивая подбородок. — Я не люблю сплетни! Просто… — она немного понижает голос. — Моя подруга не может представить жизни без них. И ее приходится выслушивать. Так и поступают друзья.

Профессор Холмс хмыкает:

— Друзья… Друзья это неплохо. Наверное. — Поразмыслив несколько секунд, он добавляет: — Мисс Ватсон, а хотите ли вы знать, как поступают будущие авроры?

Да, Джоан хочется снова вскрикнуть: «Откуда?», только, кажется, с профессором Холмсом нет разницы — он видит тебя насквозь, читает, будто книгу по гербологии для первого курса, где все написано смертельно простым языком. А еще умеет заинтересовать.

— Хочу, — отвечает Джоан, не сдерживая легкой улыбки.

— Тогда приходите после уроков на факультатив. Я посмотрю, на что вы способны, и есть ли у вас шансы пробиться в те ряды, куда отчаянно хотите попасть.

Мир вокруг, пожалуй, строится на интриге. Особенно для таких любознательных и открытых для новых знаний людей, как Джоан Ватсон. Молча кивнув, она спешит к выходу из кабинета, и почти уже толкает дверь, когда ее оглушает свист и вытье, похожее на сирену маггловского автомобиля или огромную собаку, вперемешку с совиным уханьем. С огромными глазами она медленно оборачивается к профессору, а тот, как ни в чем ни бывало, занят перебиранием бумаг. Даже ухом не повел, черт подери…

— Профессор Холмс, — голос Джоан совсем немного дрожит.

— Слышали о талисмане сэра Баскервиля? — невозмутимо спрашивает тот.

Джоан сглатывает:

— Д-да, если вы о Генри Баскервиле, одном из сильнейших волшебников девятнадцатого века, который помимо своих трудов по зельеварению был известен разведением огромных собак, и его медальоне в виде собачьей лапы.

— Ну вот, об этом талисмане и сделаете доклад к следующему уроку, — углубившись в чтение чьей-то работы, роняет профессор Холмс. — А сейчас идите уже, а то опоздаете на трансфигурацию.

— Но профессор…

— Это не собака Баскервилей. Это Клайд.

Прочистив горло, Джоан переспрашивает:

— Клайд?

— Угу, — кивает профессор Холмс. — Моя черепаха.

У Джоан по затылку пробегается толпа мурашек. Черепаха? И такие звуки?

— Но почему ваша черепаха так кричит?

Тяжело вздохнув, профессор Холмс поднимает на Джоан взгляд:

— Звуки издает его аквариум, оповещая о том, что Клайд снова собрался выбраться на волю. Это Сигнализирующие Чары, моя личная разработка. Но, пожалуй, следует еще поработать над регулировкой громкости. Идите, мисс Ватсон, вам пора. А после уроков, возможно, я познакомлю вас с Клайдом.

Джоан снова берется за дверную ручку, но, внезапно осененная мыслью, останавливается. 

— Профессор Холмс, — набравшись смелости, интересуется она. — И все же... Почему все вокруг считают, что не любите рейвенкловцев? 

Профессор удостаивает ее внимательного продолжительного взгляда, прежде чем ответить:

— Терпеть не могу, когда в одной комнате есть кто-то, кто любит умничать больше, чем я.

Он не улыбается, пока говорит это, но Джоан слышит смех в его голосе. Этот ответ ей более чем нравится — что бы Китти там не болтала, у него нет никакой ненависти к ученикам любого из факультетов. Просто профессор Шерлок Холмс — весьма специфический человек. Впрочем, это в нем и есть самым притягательным.

— Если вы сейчас не уйдете, я сниму с Рейвенкло пять баллов за опоздание, — голос профессора возвращает Джоан в реальность. 

— Но...

— У вас пять секунд, мисс Ватсон. И прикройте за собой дверь поплотнее.

Еще раз повторять для Джоан не требуется. По дороге до кабинета трансфигурации она думает, что выпускной год в Хогвартсе станет для нее одним из самых интересных и запоминающихся.

В этом она не ошибается.

_(Мечта Джоан стать аврором так и остается мечтой. Спустя четыре года после выпуска Шерлок Холмс и Джоан Ватсон открывают в Лондоне первое магически-маггловское бюро детективного сыска._

_К сожалению для их третьего компаньона — молчаливого, но умеющего слушать Клайда, а так же для всех соседей в округе, отрегулировать громкость Сигнализирующих Чар на аквариуме так и не удается._

_Впрочем, об этом Холмс и Ватсон беспокоятся в последнюю очередь)._


	14. Soulmate!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Соулмейт!AU, где родственную душу всегда встречает твой деймон, являющийся твоим домашним животным. Попытка в милоту.

Иметь дома кошку — это благословение. Иметь дома кошку-деймона — сущее наказание. Джоан уверена в этом на двести пятьдесят восемь с половиной процентов, и нет, она не будет никому объяснять, откуда в ее голове взялась именно такая странная цифра.

Сейчас она вообще не хочет ничего никому объяснять, единственное ее желание — чтобы Белль слезла с нее и прекратила тыкаться своим влажным прохладным носом ей в щеку. Будильник еще не звенел, а потому противному животному придется подождать завтрака сколько бы там ни было — пять минут, полчаса или полночи; у Джоан есть выдержка.

И безумно вредной, непослушной, с отвратительнейшим характером кошке по кличке Белль, которая так чудесно мурлычет где-то в ногах, придется смириться с эт…

Джоан подлетает на кровати, будто ее кипятком ошпарили. Сон как рукой снимает.

Если Белль спит, то кто пытался разбудить Джоан?

Не скрывая откровенной дрожи в руках, Джоан аккуратно выползает из кровати, подхватывает свое покрывало и хорошенько встряхивает его. К ее удивлению, из его складок вылетает пушистое белое нечто, размахивая в воздухе крохотными лапками, а после шлепается о подушку. Какое-то время шерстяной комок не двигается, и Джоан даже грешным делом думает, что убила неизвестную зверушку. А потом «неизвестная зверушка» поднимает на нее глазенки-бусинки.

Хорек. Хо-мать-его-рек в ее постели. В смысле, хорек?!

Джоан затапливает таким количеством эмоций, что она едва справляется: возмущение, удивление, негодование. Последнее относится явно к Белль: ведь та, потревоженная сумасбродной хозяйкой, сначала зевает, потом отряхивается после сна, чешет за ухом, лениво потягивается и… Отправляется прямиком к хорьку.

Уверенность Джоан в том, что ее идут защищать, разбивается за считанные секунды — Белль осматривает и обнюхивает незваного гостя со всех сторон, зачем-то вылизывает ему ухо и… укладывается возле него спать, как ни в чем не бывало! Вопиющая наглость!

— Предательница! — в сердцах восклицает Джоан. — А еще деймоном называешься! По-хорошему, ты должна сейчас была позавтракать этим существом, а ты…

Поток возмущения прерывается сам по себе, потому что с кухни доносится громыхание посуды, и у Джоан второй раз за пять минут сердце с громким уханьем проваливается куда-то в пятки. А это что еще за черт?!

Нашарив под кроватью старую бейсбольную биту, Джоан вскакивает в тапочки и, стараясь двигаться как можно бесшумней, отправляется разведывать ситуацию. Вполне возможно, это не вор, а просто ее квартиру решило атаковать полчище голодных хорьков, а?

— Прежде чем вы решите размозжить мне череп, предупреждаю — в моих руках ваш чайник, и вы можете ошпариться кипятком, — первое, что слышит Джоан, замирая на пороге кухне. Мужчина, который обращается к ней, даже не оборачивается, продолжая «колдовать» над плитой.

— Кт… Кто вы вообще, черт подери, такой? — наконец-то обретя способность снова говорить, выпаливает Джоан, покрепче перехватывая биту обеими руками. — Это взлом с проникновением, я сейчас вызову полицейских!

Наконец-то незнакомец удостаивает ее своим вниманием — быстро окидывает с ног до головы взглядом, а затем спокойно продолжает:

— Я Шерлок Холмс. Чай будете?

Кажется, Джоан сейчас язык проглотит от злости. Зато муж… Шерлоку Холмсу, похоже, все ни по чем: спокойно размешивает чай в ее любимой чашке, облокачивается на ее кухонную тумбу, отлично чувствует себя в ее, черт возьми, квартире!

— Вообще я пришел забрать чудовище, — отхлебнув чаю, сообщает он.

— Вы в своем уме? — Джоан окончательно сбита с толку и пытается продумать план побега обратно в спальню, чтобы запереться там и позвонить 911. — Какое еще чудовище? Их не существует, мистер! Сейчас пять утра, вы пьете чай в чужой квартире и несете какой-то бред!

Шерлок скептически смотрит на нее, вздыхает и, качнув головой, словно осуждая ее недалекость, отвечает:

— Чудовище — это кличка. Мой хорек сбежал. Хорек-деймон, если быть точным. Без него мне плохо думается и спится, потому я пошел по энергетическому следу. Он влез к вам в спальню, а я решил, что будет немного нелогично поступить по его примеру. И вот — я пью чай на вашей кухне, жду, пока вы проснетесь и вернете мне моего деймона, а потом я ухожу и мы больше не тревожим друг друга. Но вы немного решили изменить сценарий, и сейчас грозитесь мне бейсбольной битой, которой, кстати, совсем не умеете пользоваться. Отец не ставил вам удар, да?

— Вы вломились в мой дом! — Джоан задыхается от возмущения.

— Было бы куда вламываться, — хмыкает Шерлок, делая еще глоток чая. — У вас отвратительный дешевый замок на входной двери, любой начинающий воришка взломает. Ладно, я вижу, что вам не нравится моя компания, потому просто верните мне Чудовище, и мы уйдем.

Джоан обдумывает услышанное и, приняв решение, начинает потихоньку пятиться назад, к спальне, не выпуская этого Холмса из виду — мало ли, что ему, явно сумасшедшему, придет в голову.

Единственное здравое решение сейчас — позвонить в полицию и сдать чаюющего Шерлока копам. Джоан прекрасно понимает это и, видят небеса, именно так собиралась поступить, если бы…

Если бы не радужное свечение, охватившее мирно дремлющих рядом деймонов и постепенно расширяющееся в диаметре.

Джоан знает, что значит подобное, и, более того, это один из самых естественных процессов в их мире, но…

За спиной слышится неловкое покашливание, и Джоан, инстинктивно отшатнувшись, отпрыгивает на пару шагов в сторону, все еще выставляя биту перед собой.

— Вам стоит отложить ее в сторону, — Шерлок спокойно кивает на биту, — и наконец-то назвать мне свое имя. В конце концов, — он поднимает левую руку, и Джоан со смесью странных эмоций наблюдает за тонким лучом радужного света, опоясывающим его запястье, словно браслет, — я имею право знать, как зовут мою родственную душу.

Джоан тяжело вздыхает и, наверное, впервые за все утро расслабляет плечи. Ей даже не нужно смотреть на собственную руку, чтобы удостовериться в наличии такого же разноцветного «браслета», появившегося после контакта между двумя родственными деймонами, — она чувствует исходящее от него тепло.

— Джоан, — выдыхает она, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Меня зовут Джоан Ватсон и… Кажется, вы не так давно предлагали чай?


End file.
